Un interrogatoire un peu particulier
by Belette-chan - D. Nera
Summary: Un gardien du nuage qui veut sa vengeance, un Decimo qui veut l'y aider... ou bien est-ce Mukuro qu'il veut aider?  -Réunion au manoir de la Varia-
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres!

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Voilà le début d'une nouvelle fic, avec un nouveau couple, mais... oh surprise... qui se passe en parallèle pendant la réunion au manoir de la Varia. Pour le pairing, en théorie, vous le savez déjà mais je le redit (on sait jamais ^^) Mukuro/Hibari, voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre!

Remerciements: Grand merci Kuro-chan pour ta correction exemplaire!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1: Une rencontre, le dilemme infernal:<strong>_

Hibari regardait les invités qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il les observait, scrutait le moindre de leurs faits et gestes pour déterminer s'il y avait un danger ou non.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Tsuna avait réussi à le convaincre de venir assister à la réunion de l'alliance Vongola. Celle-ci se déroulant au manoir de la Varia en Italie, Tsuna avait fait des pieds et des mains pour décider le gardien du nuage de les suivre.

Un seul argument avait pourtant décidé le brun à suivre le chef de la famille. Rokudo Mukuro. Cela faisait déjà plus de dix ans qu'Hibari nourrissait une haine inqualifiable pour le gardien du brouillard.

Depuis son arrivée au manoir, Hibari n'avait pas vu l'illusionniste une seule fois. Sawada l'aurait-il trompé? Non le petit châtain était bien trop couard pour prendre le risque de se faire mordre à mort. Il lui avait garanti que Mukuro serait là, et qu'ils pourraient certainement combattre. Il suffisait d'attendre, et d'observer.

Le buffet «d'avant réunion» se passa sans anicroche, la Varia se trouvait dans la pièce, Xanxus avait même infiltré l'un des siens parmi les serveuses. De plus, tous les gardiens Vongola ainsi que les Caballone se trouvaient dans la pièce, veillant à la protection de Tsunayoshi qui n'arrivait pas encore à s'imposer totalement à la tête de l'alliance.

Il reposa les yeux sur le petit châtain de l'autre côté de la pièce. Bien qu'ayant maintenant 25 ans, Tsuna restait petit et mince dans son costume sur mesure. Il semblait perdu au milieu de toute cette foule. Cette image contrastait avec son rôle prépondérant dans la mafia italienne.

A côté de lui se trouvait le bruyant Gokudera, qui depuis le collège, suivait le «Juudaime» comme son ombre, et ce, où qu'il aille. Tsunayoshi était en pleine discussion avec Dino Caballone, qui avait servi de «maître» à Hibari pendant son adolescence. Le seul souvenir «agréable» qui restait à Hibari, était les combats qu'il avait faits avec lui.

Tsunayoshi et Dino semblaient contents de parler ensemble. De toute façon, tous les herbivores dans la salle avaient l'air content d'être là.

Hibari soupira. Il n'aurait pas dû quitter Namimori, même contre la promesse d'un combat contre ce démon de Mukuro. Il voulait sa revanche mais plus que tout, il voulait préserver la paix de Namimori. Il restait tout de même Kusakabe et les anciens membres du comité de discipline du collège de Namimori pour veiller au grain, mais Hibari n'avait confiance qu'en lui-même.

- Kufufu, tu m'as l'air bien songeur Hibari Kyouya-kun, n'est-ce pas un peu dangereux? Susurra la voix de l'homme tant haï dans son oreille.

Hibari se retourna brusquement, plaquant l'homme contre le mur, un tonfa appuyé sur la gorge.

- Mukuro Rokudo… Alors, je ne suis pas venu pour rien, déclara le brun, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

- Tu voulais me voir Kyouya-kun? N'aurais-tu toujours pas accepté ta défaite d'il y a dix ans? Kufufu, tu es tellement prévisible.

- Je vais te mordre à mort, laissa échapper Hibari entre ses dents.

- Mais oui, mais oui, mais ... plus tard, dit-il en écartant le tonfa d'une main.

Hibari recula. Pourquoi attendre? Il voulait sa revanche. Maintenant! Le regard amusé du gardien du brouillard l'exaspéra encore plus. Mais celui-ci semblait avoir compris l'urgente envie de vengeance du brun, et pour toute réponse, il pointa le doigt en direction de la pièce emplie de hauts placés de la mafia italienne.

- Je me fous de ces herbivores, déclara froidement le brun.

- Oui mais, Tsunayoshi est loin d'être aussi frêle et sans défense qu'il le laisse voir. Si on se bat maintenant, il interviendra et nous en empêchera. Mais ça serait peut-être une bonne chose pour montrer sa force à l'assemblée, ajouta-t-il songeur.

Hibari tourna la tête vers le «boss» qui les regardait avait méfiance en ce moment même. Depuis le collège, Sawada Tsunayoshi avait énormément changé. Hibari devait reconnaître qu'il était plus fort, et plus courageux. Il n'hésiterait pas à les séparer, même devant tout ce monde.

Bien, il attendrait le moment venu pour satisfaire sa vengeance. Il pivota en direction de la pièce, et la traversa calmement, pour se trouver un endroit tranquille loin de l'illusionniste. S'il restait ici un instant de plus, Sawada Tsunayoshi ou non, il mordrait à mort le fou au trident.

Tsuna qui avait surveillé le conflit de loin et suivi Hibari du regard, soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient évité un combat, mais pour combien de temps. Il ne manquait plus que les parrains des autres familles voient les gardiens Vongola se battre entre eux...

Mukuro quant à lui, observait aussi Hibari mais, pas pour les mêmes raisons. La violence dont venait de faire preuve le brun, loin de le refroidir, avait au contraire réchauffé son corps de l'intérieur. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'Hibari était passé du statut de jouet à celui d'objet convoité. Le regarder ainsi, se mouvant dans la foule pour la traverser rendait l'illusionniste totalement fou.

Le gardien du brouillard devait l'avouer, Hibari lui plaisait déjà quand il était adolescent. Mais, ce n'est que quand il l'avait vraiment observé une fois adulte, qu'il s'était rendu compte de la force qui émanait du brun, et du désir que ça provoquait chez lui. Ainsi vêtu d'un costume noir, le gardien du nuage semblait encore plus ténébreux, et donc d'autant plus désirable aux yeux de Mukuro.

Quand vînt le moment de la réunion, Mukuro et Hibari prirent place aux deux coins opposés de la pièce, s'observant par moment, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons. La réunion avait d'ailleurs commencé en retard suite à la disparition du chef de la Varia. Elle se déroula tout de même sans problème.

À la fin de la réunion, les parrains et leurs seconds furent invités à rester pour la nuit, ce qu'ils firent tous sans hésiter. Ils sortirent donc de la pièce, se dirigeant vers les chambres qui leur avaient été assignées pour la nuit.

Hibari se dirigea lui aussi vers la chambre qui lui avait été allouée pour le temps de son séjour. Dès la fin de la réunion, Mukuro avait disparu sans laisser de traces, mais le brun ne comptait pas se rabaisser à le chercher. Il savait au fond de lui que Mukuro reviendrait tôt ou tard.

Quand il s'allongea enfin sur son lit, il réfléchit au comportement de Mukuro, il lui avait semblé bizarre, ailleurs. Mais s'il cherchait à éviter le combat, Hibari le retrouverait!

Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de Hibari lui disait que le problème ne venait pas de là, et que ce n'était pas récent.

Il repensa aussi à Sawada et à leur discussion à Namimori.

_«- J'aurai__s__ voulu que tu nous accompagnes Hibari-san._

_- Je me fou__s__ de vos histoire__s__ de famille, seuls les faibles restent en groupe._

_- Je sais mais il faut que tous les gardiens soient là, tu es un gardien toi aussi alors..._

_- IL sera là?_

_- Mukuro-san? Oui..._

_- Je ne viendrais que si j'ai la garanti__e__ de pouvoir combattre avec lui._

_- … Il sera là, avait simplement répondu le Decimo.»_

En y repensant, Tsunayoshi n'avait pas clairement dit qu'il pourrait combattre, mais il n'avait pas non plus cherché à l'en empêcher...

Mukuro se trouvait lui aussi dans sa chambre, au calme sur le balcon, il tentait de remettre en place ses folles idées. Il aurait tellement préféré suivre le brun aux tonfas jusqu'à sa chambre pour le torturer de la plus délicieuse des manières. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il rêvait de posséder son corps.

Allez savoir pourquoi, Tsunayoshi l'avait compris... L'hyper intuition Vongola? Mukuro n'aurait su le dire, pourtant une chose était sûre, le Decimo lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait une chance avec Hibari. Il avait aussi précisé que ce serait la seule? Pourquoi? Ça même Mukuro l'avait compris. S'il ratait son coup, Hibari lui, ne manquerait pas de le lui faire regretter pour le restant de ses jours. Mukuro se rappela alors des paroles du petit châtain.

_«Tu peux y arriver si tu le veux vraiment__. __Hibari-san est__…__ plus ouvert qu'il ne semble le croire lui-même… __I__l est clair que tu ne le laisse__s__ pas indifférent. Même pour Hibari, vouer une haine aussi tenace ne peut que cacher quelque chose.»_

Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que Tsuna n'était pas apte à devenir parrain. Mukuro, lui avait compris au fil des années que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Tsunayoshi, loin d'être un innocent incapable, était un être fort, prêt à tout pour protéger les êtres auxquels il tenait. Il était simple mais écoutait et respectait toujours les paroles et avis des autres. C'était quelqu'un de bien. De trop bien d'ailleurs. C'était surement pour cela qu'il était le seul mafieux dans lequel Mukuro avait confiance.

Mukuro avait pris sa décision. Demain, il tenterait sa chance, quitte à risquer d'être mordu à mort. Il retourna donc à l'intérieur de sa chambre et se déshabilla pour aller se doucher. Une fois propre, il se faufila nu sous les draps.

- Demain est un grand jour Kyouya-kun... Mais l'accepteras-tu? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'endormit rapidement, trop heureux de pouvoir profiter du confort que lui offrait la chambre.

Hibari lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir, il aurait juré avoir entendu la voix de Mukuro dans sa tête... Comment était-ce possible? Il avait la désagréable impression de ne plus rien contrôler et ça, il ne le supportait pas...

- Je n'aurais pas dû quitter Namimori… Ces herbivores auraient très bien pu se débrouiller sans moi… Tchii, se morigéna-t-il dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

À quoi bon réfléchir à ça maintenant, de toute façon il était là, donc autant faire le travail qu'on lui avait demandé. Il mordrait juste Sawada à mort à leur retour au Japon.

C'est sur cette pensée réconfortante qu'Hibari trouva enfin le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Et voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite... Reviews?<p>

A jeudi prochain!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres!

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre d'un interrogatoire un peu particulier... On arrive enfin au moment de la réunion (que certains auront peut-être déjà vu d'un autre POV dans L_es missions ça a parfois du bon_, je rappel qu'il peut être bon de mettre ses deux fanfics en liaison mais si vous n'aimez pas le Xanxus/Squalo ne vous forcez pas)... Enfin bon... Que dire à part que cette fichue réunion a était positive pour 3 couples (oui oui 3 une autre fanfic se passant aussi pendant la réunion sortira prochainement)... Bon Ok j'arrête mon blabla je sais que je vous ennuie... .

Remerciements: Merci Kuro-chan pour ta correction!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2: L'interrogatoire, réveil du désir:<strong>_

Mukuro se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain. Trop heureux qu'il était pour rester au lit plus longtemps, il prit de nouveau une douche et s'habilla pour rejoindre la salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Beaucoup de personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, discutant gaiement en petits groupes. Hibari se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, surveillant attentivement les invités. Il semblait très concentré sur son travail.

Mukuro resta un peu en retrait des invités. La majorité avait fini par accepter que Rokudo Mukuro soit le gardien du brouillard du nouveau parrain. Ils n'en restaient pas moins méfiants quand il était proche d'eux.

À 9h00 environ, Tsuna invita tout ce beau monde à prendre place à table pour le petit-déjeuner, ce qu'ils firent tous sans attendre.

Mukuro regarda attentivement la tablée, tous semblaient calmes. Le repas se passa dans une jovialité totale et tout le monde en parut satisfait.

Au moment où les invités commençaient à se lever de table pour sortir, un grand bruit se fit entendre sur un côté de la pièce. Tournant les yeux en direction du bruit, il aperçut alors un homme en noir et le braillard de la Varia sortir de l'ombre en roulant à terre. L'homme tenait une arme avec laquelle il tira sur l'argenté qui, déguisé pour son infiltration, ne put pas réagir à temps. La balle lui traversa l'abdomen. À peine une demi-seconde plus tard, l'homme en noir fut abattu par Xanxus. La pièce resta silencieuse un instant avant que Tsuna ne réagisse.

- Une unité de soin, vite! Hurla le Juudaime, et arrêtez son chef!

Hibari s'était alors rapidement approché du chef dont l'homme de main venait s'essayer d'attenter à la vie de Sawada.

- Roll, Cambio forma, murmura-t-il, les menottes apparaissant dans ses mains.

Attachant les mains du parrain dans son dos, il le traina alors durement à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Mukuro se dirigea vers Tsuna, sachant que son plan pour la journée était tombé à l'eau.

- Mukuro, tu... tu pourrais accompagner Hibari? J'aimerais que vous vous chargiez de l'interroger. Je vous laisse décider de la marge à suivre. Dit simplement le Decimo en se détournant déjà pour donner les ordres nécessaires à ses autres gardiens.

Mukuro acquiesça et sortit de la pièce à la recherche du gardien du nuage. Il le trouva dans le couloir menant à l'étage du manoir.

- Kyouya-kun, attends, je dois…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, car le brun visiblement irrité, avait violemment jeté son prisonnier au sol pour coincer l'illusionniste contre le mur.

- Je suis occupé, et je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Kufufu tu t'énerves trop Kyouya-kun. Je suis là parce que Tsunayoshi me l'a demandé.

- Depuis quand tu te comportes comme un herbivore?

Mukuro sourit, Hibari était toujours aussi froid. Il s'était d'ailleurs déjà écarté de lui pour rattraper son prisonnier qui, de peur, n'avait même pas tenté de s'enfuir.

Mukuro se rapprocha des deux hommes et saisit le deuxième bras du traitre.

- Je t'accompagne, que tu le veuilles ou non, déclara l'illusionniste.

- Si tu me gènes, je te mordrais à mort, le prévint le brun.

Il reprit sa route trainant les deux hommes derrière lui, et entra dans la première pièce qui se présenta à lui.

Elle était de taille moyenne, sobrement meublée. Une petite table, deux chaises, une armoire et un lit.

«Un lit» pensa l'illusionniste en regardant le manieur de tonfas tirer son prisonnier jusqu'à une chaise. La vision successive du lit puis du gardien du nuage déstabilisa Mukuro, accroissant son désir pour l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Mukuro ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de la fenêtre sur laquelle il s'appuya. Il observa le brun qui avait déjà commencé son interrogatoire. Il fallait qu'il réfrène ses envies et vite.

- Pourquoi? Questionna le brun.

- Ce japonais n'a rien à faire à la tête de la famille.

- Il a déjà été reconnu en tant que telle, quel avantage pensais-tu en tirer?

- Retrouver notre honneur qu'il bafoue en restant au Japon. Les Vongola sont des italiens, qui vivent en Italie, si ce n'est plus le cas, ils n'ont plus lieu d'exister.

- Alors tu serais allé jusqu'au Japon pour le faire exécuter?

- Oui!

- Kufufu, mauvaise réponse, intervint Mukuro.

Le prisonnier tourna la tête vers celui-ci, mais reçut au même moment un brutal coup de tonfa dans la mâchoire.

- Je vais te mordre à mort pour avoir songé à déranger la paix de Namimori!

- Kyouya-kun calme-toi, tu as oublié une question importante... Y a-t-il d'autres familles impliquées dans cet acte de traitrise? Demanda l'illusionniste.

- Tchiii tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à une aberration de la nature comme toi, Mukuro Rokudo!

La mâchoire de l'homme se brisa alors dans un craquement sinistre, quand il reçut un deuxième coup de tonfa.

- La ferme, on te demande de répondre, alors réponds, y a-t-il d'autres familles impliquées?

L'homme parut soudain terrifié par celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il secoua négativement la tête, sa mâchoire ayant surement trop souffert pour lui permettre de répondre autrement.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à la porte. Hibari alla ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer Gokudera. Il lui expliqua ce qu'avait donné l'interrogatoire.

Le gardien de la Tempête indiqua qu'il s'occuperait à présent du prisonnier et qu'il ferait un rapport au Juudaime.

Une fois que Gokudera fut sorti en trainant son boulet derrière lui, Hibari se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer à clef. Se retournant vers Mukuro, il afficha un sourire lugubre.

- Cette fois tu n'y échapperas pas.

Mukuro le regarda s'approcher, ses tonfas en mains. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Il soupira, finalement Tsuna avait eu tort, il n'aurait aucune chance.

Le soupir n'échappa pas à Hibari qui s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de sa cible. Il se détourna.

- Si tu ne veux pas combattre, tu n'as aucun intérêt pour moi. Reviens quand tu seras en état de me tenir tête, je veux t'humilier en combat, ça sera ma vengeance.

Puis il commença à partir en direction de la sortie.

- Dans ce cas, à jamais Kyouya-kun, murmura l'illusionniste pour lui-même.

Hibari, ayant tout de même entendu les paroles, se retourna vivement et, revenant à la charge, plaqua l'illusionniste contre le mur. Mukuro ferma un œil sous la violence du choc.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Hibari. J'ai un compte à régler avec toi! Ne compte pas t'en sortir si facilement. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Je le sais mais, ça fait déjà longtemps que je ne ressens plus le besoin de t'affronter comme cela. J'ai envie de beaucoup d'autres choses mais pas de ça. Fit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Hibari le plaqua plus fort contre le mur.

- Tu te moques de moi c'est ça? Tu deviens comme ces herbivores.

- Ça devient une habitude de te coller à moi Kyouya-kun? Tu devrais éviter...

Hibari n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Mukuro l'avait déjà un peu écarté de lui pour se saisir de son visage. Tout d'un coup, l'illusionniste posa fougueusement ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes du gardien du nuage. Sans attendre, il insinua sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre à la recherche de sa jumelle. L'un des bras de Mukuro se saisit de la taille du brun pour le coller contre lui.

Hibari commença alors à répondre au baiser de l'autre, mêlant activement sa propre langue à la danse. Cela surprit Mukuro, augmentant encore son désir pour l'autre. Quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir, l'illusionniste relâcha enfin la bouche du gardien du nuage.

Hibari avait les pommettes rosées, il était tellement adorable. Il semblait surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aussi ne réagit-il pas quand Mukuro le poussa vers le lit pour l'y allonger. À peine installé, l'illusionniste reprit la bouche du brun. Ses mains commencèrent à défaire la chemise de Hibari. Il voulait caresser sa peau. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Hibari de son côté ne comprenait pas le besoin qu'il ressentait de répondre aux caresses de l'illusionniste. Mais il décida néanmoins de s'abandonner sous les mains expertes.

* * *

><p>Et me revoilà... oui oui je vous vois bien dire <em>"Mais elle est encore là elle"...<em> Mais je reviens pour vous dire que la suite (si interressante?) de l'interrogatoire sera à vous Jeudi prochain... d'ici là... Review?

Bizz à tous~~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres!

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Et voilà le chapitre 3 et - bien sur - le lemon (du moins une partie "_Nooon ne m'en veuillez pas! Vous devriez me connaitre pourtant..._")! Kyou-kun est... indomptable mais... n'est-ce pas normal venant de lui?

Remerciements: Merci ma sweet Kuro-chan!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3: La morsure du plaisir:<strong>_

Mukuro avait fini de déboutonner la chemise du brun, parcourant son torse lisse de ses mains avides. Il avait envie de le toucher plus mais, il craignait que son partenaire ne change d'avis s'il allait trop vite...

Mukuro ne voulait pas perdre la «seule chance» dont lui avait parlé Tsunayoshi. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela qu'il l'avait envoyé auprès de Hibari.

Mukuro détacha ses lèvres de celles, si appétissantes du brun. De sa langue, il traça la mâchoire de son partenaire, remontant vers l'oreille de celui-ci qu'il vînt mordiller doucement.

Hibari, dont la chemise était ouverte, cambra le dos pour faire comprendre à l'illusionniste qu'il souhaitait obtenir de nouvelles caresses. «Pourquoi ce démon m'attire-t-il autant ?» pensa-t-il, la chaleur de ces mains sur son torse provoquait des décharges de plaisir sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles touchaient.

Une des mains de Mukuro s'arrêta sur l'un des bourgeons de Hibari, le touchant et le massant. La réaction du brun, plus que favorable, poussa l'illusionniste à amplifier ses caresses. Sa bouche descendit donc lentement de l'oreille du brun jusqu'à son deuxième bourgeon, non sans marquer son chemin de multiples baisers brûlants. Il happa le téton durci, le suçant, le léchant, le mordillant.

Hibari gémissait, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. La bouche de l'autre était si chaude, elle lui donnait tellement envie.

Mukuro voulait savoir si ce qu'il faisait plaisait vraiment à Hibari. Prenant appui sur l'un de ses bras, il lâcha le bourgeon dont la deuxième main s'occupait pour descendre doucement vers une zone plus sensible du brun. Ne cherchant pas à défaire la ceinture, il alla toucher le sexe de son partenaire à travers son pantalon. La bosse qu'il sentit alors, et le gémissement étouffé qu'émit le gardien du nuage quand il le toucha, confirmèrent ses pensées. Ils se désiraient autant l'un que l'autre.

Hibari appréciait de plus en plus les attentions de Mukuro, mais au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas que l'autre s'en rende compte. Pourtant il savait que c'était trop tard. Bien que retenant ses gémissements le plus possible, les sensations du corps collé contre le sien lui faisait peu à peu perdre la raison.

Mukuro remonta la main vers la boucle de la ceinture qu'il défit lentement.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Kyouya-kun? Parce qu'après je ne m'arrêterai pas, prévint l'illusionniste.

- La ferme, grogna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Hibari détourna la tête, trop gêné pour regarder l'autre en face. Comment cela était-il possible? Il haïssait Mukuro, voulait l'humilier alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire d'autre que gémir sous le contact des mains de l'autre? Son cerveau lui disait de résister, de combattre, mais son corps lui, tremblait de plaisir et ne demandait qu'à en recevoir davantage.

La barrière de la ceinture ayant disparu, Mukuro s'attaqua au bouton puis à la fermeture du pantalon. Les ouvrants tout aussi doucement que pour la ceinture. Le corps du brun sous le sien gigotait de frustration. La bouche de Mukuro lâcha le bourgeon durci pour se rapprocher de son oreille.

- Si tu veux quelque chose, dis le, murmura l'illusionniste.

- … Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais avoir besoin de réclamer, répondit froidement le gardien du nuage.

Surpris, l'illusionniste releva la tête vers Hibari. Quelle personne contradictoire... Le corps du brun se cambrait pour faciliter l'exploration des mains de Mukuro, mais il se refusait à reconnaître qu'il en avait envie...

Il rit, ce qui eut pour conséquence de s'attirer un regard haineux de Hibari. Son expression changea néanmoins bien vite quand Mukuro passa la main sous son caleçon pour saisir son sexe déjà dur. Il commença alors de lentes et longues caresses sur le membre du brun.

- Tu devrais être franc Kyouya-kun, ça faciliterait les choses...

- Va te faire … Hmmm, tenta le brun se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son gémissement.

A quoi bon attendre, Hibari ne reconnaitrait jamais qu'il aimait ce que lui faisait Mukuro. Celui-ci prit donc l'initiative de descendre le long du corps du brun, parsemant son torse de baiser.

La main qui tenait le sexe de Hibari le lâcha pour descendre un peu son vêtement. La langue et la bouche de Mukuro prirent alors le relais.

Commençant sa douce exploration, Mukuro parcourut le contour de la verge de sa langue, savourant Hibari du mieux qu'il pouvait. Remontant vers le haut , il en aspira le bout tout en la caressant de sa langue. Pourtant Hibari ne gémit pas une seule fois ce qui contrariait assez l'illusionniste qui lâcha sa friandise pour regarder le brun.

Ce qu'il vit alors le stupéfia. Hibari mordait son poing jusqu'au sang pour ne rien laisser échapper.

Se rapprochant rapidement du visage de Hibari, il dégagea vivement le poing qu'il serra entre ses propres mains pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement.

- Kyouya-kun tu es fou! Ta main est en sang, pourquoi tu fais ça? S'écria Mukuro.

- Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus... Je te… déteste… mais je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop perdu qu'il était. Mukuro le regarda dans les yeux, Hibari ressemblait à une bête affolée. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là?

Écartant doucement la main ensanglantée du gardien du nuage, Mukuro vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun, doucement, tendrement. Quand il releva la tête, il put constater que le regard du brun était plus calme. Il soupira.

- Kyouya-kun pourquoi luttes-tu? Si tu en as envie, où est le mal? Prends le plaisir là où il est quand tu en ressens le besoin, finit l'illusionniste.

Hibari reçut comme un électrochoc en entendant les paroles de son vis-à-vis. Prendre le plaisir là où il est? Il est vrai que le contact entre son corps et celui de l'illusionniste l'électrisait mais... pouvait-il vraiment se laisser aller dans les bras de ce démon.

- Je te préviens Rokudo Mukuro, quoi qu'il se passe ici et maintenant, je finirais par te mordre à mort.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi... Je serais à ta disposition pour être mordu à mort Kyouya-kun, kufufu...

Rapprochant la main encore maculée de sang du brun, Mukuro commença à lécher doucement la morsure. La langue de l'illusionniste parcourait la main de manière suggestive, provocant de légers gémissements chez son partenaire.

Mukuro ne lâcha la main que quand celle-ci fut entièrement nettoyée de toutes traces de sang. La déposant doucement, il redescendit donc pour s'occuper de la partie fort intéressante du corps de Hibari qu'il avait délaissée un peu plus tôt.

Heureux de constater que la verge du brun était toujours aussi éveillée, Mukuro la prit en bouche. C'en était assez, il voulait se repaitre du goût délicieux du jeune gardien de peur de ne jamais plus en avoir le droit.

Cette fois-ci, Hibari ne retint pas ses soupirs et gémissements, au grand soulagement de Mukuro.

De ses mains habiles, il enleva entièrement le pantalon et le caleçon du brun.

Puis il lâcha la verge un instant pour humidifier ses doigts, provocant chez Hibari un grognement de frustration. Mukuro sourit, puis le reprit en bouche. Finalement il l'avait pour lui, même si ça risquait de ne pas durer.

Hibari laissa l'autre écarter ses jambes. Bien que n'ayant jamais couché avec un homme, il avait compris ce que Mukuro allait faire. Quand l'illusionniste enfonça un premier doigt humide dans son intimité, Hibari ressentit une sensation désagréable l'assaillir. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, son partenaire ne bougea pas le doigt.

Mukuro avait compris que l'intrusion avait été désagréable pour le brun aussi ne bougea-t-il pas une fois entré. Il préféra se concentrer sur la verge de son partenaire pour lui procurer un plaisir qui lui ferait oublier un moment la préparation intime que lui réservait l'illusionniste.

Hibari se cambra encore plus en sentant la bouche de Mukuro autour de sa verge. Les va-et-vient de celle-ci étaient tellement intenses qu'il voyait mille étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Il ne protesta pas quand Mukuro commença des mouvements lents dans son intimité, ni quand il y ajouta un deuxième doigt. La préparation que lui prodiguait l'illusionniste était de plus en plus agréable, aussi il ne tarda pas à se déverser généreusement dans la bouche de son partenaire qui en semblait satisfait. Il choisit d'ailleurs de retirer ses doigts à ce moment-là, provocant un long soupir chez le brun.

Éloignant sa bouche de la verge du gardien du nuage après s'être repu de sa chaude semence, Mukuro remonta au niveau du visage de l'autre en souriant.

- Tu es vraiment délicieux Kyouya-kun, j'ai hâte de pouvoir ressentir ton corps plus... en profondeur, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entreprit de pénétrer doucement le brun, qui se cambra en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu vas très vite apprécier Kyouya-kun, fais-moi confiance, ajouta-t-il une fois qu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur de Hibari.

Hibari regarda Mukuro dans les yeux. Le regard dépareillé de Mukuro semblait soudain si chaud. Hibari lâcha se lèvre inférieure, puis tirant le visage de son vis-à-vis vers lui, il murmura tout contre ses lèvres «Continue ou je te mords à mort».

* * *

><p>Et me revoilou ^^, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu! La suite du lemon jeudi prochain, avec un Kyou-kun toujours aussi indomptable et... qui en demande toujours plus (?)<p>

A jeudiiiii

Bizz~~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres!

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Voilà c'est enfin le lemon =) Hibari se lache un peu! Enfin! Quoi? Il se lache beaucoup? Mais nooon!

Remerciements: Merci à ma Sweetheart Kuro-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre (qui lui a plutôt bien plu XD)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4: Quand je t'attrape:<strong>_

Mukuro commençait déjà des mouvements de va-et-vient, faisant gémir Hibari de plus en plus fort. Voir le brun prendre du plaisir, ou plutôt l'entendre, rassurait Mukuro. En effet, même s'il gémissait à présent sans retenue, son regard sombre semblait témoigner un certain mécontentement.

- Ça ne te plait pas? Demanda l'illusionniste en arrêtant ses mouvements.

- Si, enfin… non, je n'aime pas faire ça… comme ça.

Mukuro le regarda perplexe.

- Tu veux en rester là alors? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Non… répondit le brun.

Mukuro ne comprenait pas. Voulait-il échanger leurs places? Ça lui semblait peu probable puisque le brun l'avait laissé le préparer.

Alors d'où venait le problème?

Hibari avait la désagréable impression de ne rien contrôler. Bien que ne songeant pas à arrêter ce qu'ils avaient commencé, Hibari voulait reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il se mit alors à gigoter en cherchant son pantalon, tâtonnant le lit avec le pied.

Mukuro ne comprenait pas ce que le brun tentait de faire. Il se retira néanmoins du corps de son compagnon pour lui laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Son action eut pour résultat de lui attirer un regard noir de son amant.

- Tchii, j'aurais pu y arriver quand même, s'exclama le brun avec fierté.

- Oui mais, arriver à quoi? Demanda l'illusionniste en se déplaçant pour aller s'asseoir à côté du gardien du nuage.

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se contenta de ramper vers le bord du lit pour constater que son pantalon était tombé par terre.

Il se pencha en avant, commençant à fouiller les poches de son vêtement, ce qui eut pour effet d'offrir une agréable vue de ses fesses à l'illusionniste qui n'avait pas bougé.

Mukuro regardait avec délice le corps du brun se dandiner dans l'espoir de se saisir de quelque chose. La vue lui donnait des envies folles mais, puisque Hibari ne semblait pas entièrement satisfait, il préférait attendre plutôt que se jeter sur lui.

Il entendit alors une exclamation puis le brun murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour Mukuro qui se trouvait trop loin.

- Kyouya-kun? Tu as dit quelque chose?

Soudain il comprit l'objet que le brun avait tant cherché. Mais il le savait, c'était trop tard, Hibari était rapide.

Hibari se retourna d'un coup, se plaquant contre l'illusionniste, le forçant à s'allonger. Les deux mains de Hibari, tenant l'objet en question, parcoururent rapidement les bras de l'autre ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois sur ses poignets.

Mukuro sentit alors les deux anneaux froids se refermer autour d'eux. Trop tard Hibari l'avait menotté.

- Huhum… Maintenant, je suis sûr de vraiment apprécier tout ça, murmura le brun à l'oreille de son prisonnier.

Il écarta alors les jambes, pour se relever et il se plaça à califourchon sur l'illusionniste qui le regarda faire avec envie.

«Mon Dieu qu'il est excitant» pensa l'illusionniste. N'ayant toujours pas enlevé sa chemise, Hibari la laissait tomber nonchalamment sur ses épaules. Étant entièrement ouverte, elle laissait entrevoir le torse musclé du gardien du nuage ainsi que son bas ventre. La virilité fièrement dressée du brun rassura Mukuro quant à l'utilisation qu'Hibari réservait aux menottes.

Même si ça avait été un infime instant, Mukuro avait vraiment pensé que l'autre pourrait utiliser ses menottes pour le «mordre à mort».

Passant une de ses mains dans son dos, Hibari commença à toucher doucement la verge de l'autre. Il voulait se faire désirer. Puisqu'il ne pourrait pas se battre avec Mukuro avant un moment il voulait le torturer au moins un peu de cette manière.

- Hmm, Kyouya-kun arrête, c'est pas juste je peux rien faire! Détache-moi! Tenta l'illusionniste.

- Huuum… non, fit-il.

Mukuro soupira, il voulait pouvoir toucher Hibari, le voir ainsi exhibé au-dessus de lui mettait sa raison à rude épreuve. Bien qu'il sache que ça ne servirait à rien, Mukuro tenta de tirer sur les menottes pour les faire céder. Ses poignets le faisaient de plus en plus souffrir, contraste flagrant avec le plaisir que lui donnait Hibari à chaque caresse.

Hibari avait remarqué les vaines tentatives de Mukuro pour se détacher. Lui aussi voulait plus, il voulait sentir l'autre en lui, comme précédemment. Se surélevant, il recula doucement vers la verge de son compagnon. La saisissant d'une main ferme pour la conduire à son intimité, il se laissa pénétrer doucement en s'abaissant.

Mukuro rejeta la tête en arrière le souffle coupé par le plaisir qu'il recevait à pénétrer son compagnon, se sentir à nouveau dans ce corps tant désiré le rendait fou.

Une fois entièrement assis sur son partenaire, Hibari soupira, il lui fallait reprendre son souffle. Même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, la douleur était bien présente. Mais Hibari restait Hibari et il ne comptait pas se plaindre pour si peu. De plus, pour lui la douleur n'était rien par rapport au plaisir qu'il pouvait en retirer. Pas seulement parce qu'il faisait «l'amour» mais aussi parce que de cette manière il dominait l'illusionniste.

Mukuro reposa les yeux sur Hibari, il savait qu'il devait souffrir d'être pénétré ainsi, mais il connaissait la fierté surdimensionnée de l'homme qui se trouvait sur lui. Aussi ne fit-il aucune remarque.

Hibari commença doucement des mouvements de va-et-vient sur la virilité de l'illusionniste. Sa respiration s'accélérant de plus en plus, plaçant ses mains sur le ventre de son vis-à-vis, Hibari intensifia ses mouvements. Il voulait sentir Mukuro au plus profond de sa chair.

Cela lui parut tellement étrange, jamais il n'aurait accepté une blessure venant de ce démon, pourtant il souhaitait que son corps le marque de l'intérieur.

Les mouvements du brun devenaient de plus en plus forts et l'illusionniste ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements. Le plaisir physique que lui donnait Hibari ajouté au plaisir de pouvoir le regarder faire étaient incroyable.

Finalement ce n'était pas désagréable d'être attaché et dominé ainsi par le beau gardien du nuage qui en ce moment même faisait preuve d'un grand érotisme. Une seule chose dérangeait Mukuro, ne pas pouvoir toucher ce corps merveilleux à sa guise.

- Hmm Kyouya-kun, détache-moi, je veux pouvoir te toucher, gémit Mukuro.

- Non, pas… encore, réussit-il difficilement à dire.

Hibari voulait profiter de la supériorité qu'il avait encore un peu, mais il voulait aussi sentir les mains de l'autre sur son corps. Après encore quelques va-et-vient sur la verge de l'illusionniste, Hibari parcourut le torse de l'autre de ses mains, il glissa doucement vers les bras de Mukuro. Se couchant sur le ventre de l'autre pour atteindre les poignets de son prisonnier, Hibari gémit en sentant bouger la verge en lui.

Doucement il détacha les menottes et les renvoya dans la boite Vongola du nuage. Restant un instant allongé sur l'illusionniste, il reprit doucement son souffle.

Le contact du gardien du nuage allongé contre lui attisa le désir de Mukuro. Rabaissant ses bras autour des épaules de l'autre, il attendait que ce soit le brun qui bouge. Bien qu'Hibari ait accepté de le détacher, Mukuro doutait qu'il accepte à présent de se soumettre à ses désirs.

Après être resté un moment ainsi, Hibari décida de se relever. Les mains de Mukuro glissèrent sur ses hanches. Dans un gémissement, il se remit en mouvement. Mukuro commença alors de lentes caresses sur le torse du gardien du nuage, faisant naître une multitude de frissons chez celui-ci.

- Bon sang Kyouya-kun, tu es tellement bon! J'en peux plus, je vais venir!

- Tais-toi et viens, dit le gardien du nuage.

- Pas sans toi Kyouya-kun, murmura l'illusionniste en saisissant la verge du concerné.

Il entreprit alors de rapides va-et-vient, se calant au rythme de ceux du gardien du nuage. Hibari ne tarda pas à venir dans la main de son amant en gémissant comme jamais. Mukuro atteignit l'orgasme juste après, se déversant dans le corps de celui qu'il chérissait depuis des années déjà.

Mukuro lâcha la verge de son amant pour lécher la semence de celui-ci sur sa main. Hibari rougit violemment en réalisant ce que l'illusionniste faisait, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Mukuro profita donc du silence pour continuer sa dégustation en regardant fixement le visage du brun. Jamais il n'aurait cru le voir rougir ainsi, d'ordinaire Hibari restait toujours calme, stoïque, sauf quand ça concernait Namimori.

- Tu es vraiment délicieux Kyouya …

La familiarité soudaine de l'homme au trident fit rougir Hibari de plus belle. Se détachant de lui, il se laissa tomber à côté sur le lit. Prenant soin de lui tourner le dos.

Mukuro se retourna légèrement, juste assez pour passer un bras autour de la taille de l'autre. Le voir ici, nu contre lui, alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour ressemblait à un rêve aux yeux de Mukuro. Il fut encore plus surpris quand le brun caressa son poignet meurtri. Approchant son visage de Hibari, Mukuro déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Merci Kyouya, murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, sans bouger ni parler. Ce fut Hibari qui rompit le charme du moment.

- On a déjà disparu assez longtemps, ils doivent nous chercher... dit le brun en se redressant un peu pour observer la pièce.

A son grand soulagement, une deuxième porte signalait la présence d'une salle de bain dans la chambre. Écartant le bras de l'illusionniste, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Mukuro soupira.

* * *

><p>Bon bah voilà on approche de la fin, jeudi prochain vous aurez entre vos mains le dernier chapitre de cette fic, en attendant,... Review?<p>

A jeudiiiii!

Biz~~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres!

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Nous voilà arrivé à la fin de cette fic ^^ mais si ça peut vous rassuré, elle aura une courte suite que je publierais plus tard

Remerciements: Merci à ma correctrice Kuro-chan (inscrite récemment sous le pseudo de** Kuro-squ-chan**)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5: Ta réponse, ta morsure:<strong>_

Mukuro marchait derrière Hibari dans le couloir qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt content car ainsi, il avait tout le temps qu'il désirait pour observer la silhouette du brun se mouvant devant lui.

Quand Hibari était parti dans la salle de bain sans un mot, l'illusionniste l'y avait suivi. Recevant en tout et pour tout un regard noir qui lui avait bien fait comprendre de ne rien tenter. Il s'était néanmoins glissé sous le jet derrière Hibari.

- Fais attention à ce que tu fais ou je te mords à mort, avait froidement ajouté le brun.

- Kufufu Kyouya-kun je dois me laver moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas je serai sage.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, avait ajouté le gardien du nuage.

Après s'être lavé ils étaient sortis de la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Mukuro trouvait Hibari vraiment froid tout à coup mais il s'était douté que ça finirait comme ça.

Hibari garda le silence en s'habillant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il avait encore besoin de l'illusionniste… physiquement. Il avait pris plus de plaisir que jamais en couchant avec lui. Plus de plaisir même que lors de leur combat, et cela le dérangeait fortement. Il regrettait à présent d'avoir cédé, maintenant ce n'était pas seulement son corps qui le mettait dans le doute, mais aussi sa tête. Il ne savait plus s'il devait se jeter sur l'autre pour le mordre à mort ou pour lui faire l'amour.

«Faire l'amour?» réagit soudain le brun, pour cela il faut avoir ce genre de sentiments et il n'était pas un de ces herbivores qui aimait à en mourir. Non ils avaient couché ensemble par envie, par besoin physique, rien d'autre.

Une fois habillé, il était sorti de la pièce, l'illusionniste derrière lui. Celui-ci l'avait juste suivi, sans rien dire. Il voulait vraiment se faire mordre à mort...

Mukuro savait qu'il ne devait rien dire sous peine d'être mordu à mort. Bien que si ça lui permît de pouvoir à nouveau sentir le contact du corps du brun contre le sien, il était prêt à prendre le risque.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en bas. Quand Tsunayoshi les aperçut, il se dirigea vers eux.

- Bon travail Hibari-san, Mukuro-san. Onii-san est allé aider Lussuria à soigner Squalo-san, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- Kufufu, Tsunayoshi tu prends de plus en plus d'assurance... Fais attention à toi, je risque de vite prendre ton corps!

Tsunayoshi regarda Hibari et Mukuro tour à tour et se détourna pour partir en souriant.

- Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Questionna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Mukuro ouvrit grand les yeux, il avait donc compris la raison de leur retard. Mukuro ne doutait plus de la raison du choix de Tsunayoshi, il l'avait bien envoyé rejoindre Hibari pour les aider à avancer...

Hibari se retourna vivement vers l'illusionniste.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda-t-il le regard sombre.

- Rien d'important, répondit Mukuro tout sourire.

Hibari, soudain très énervé, partit à pas rapides en direction du «boss» pour lui demander quand était prévu leur retour au Japon. Le petit châtain avait alors dit qu'ils partiraient dans l'après-midi. Soulagé, il était donc parti jusqu'à sa chambre pour rassembler ses affaires. Mukuro, lui, avait disparu, au grand soulagement du brun. Peut-être qu'une fois l'illusionniste loin de lui, il réussirait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Mukuro avait lui aussi regagné sa chambre, commençant à préparer ses affaires pour le départ. Alors qu'il fermait sa valise, on frappa à la porte. Informant au visiteur qu'il pouvait entrer, il regarda la porte s'ouvrir devant un Tsuna quelque peu inquiet.

- Mukuro-san, je viens de passer voir Hibari pour lui indiquer que nous partirions d'ici une heure.

- Je serais prêt, répondit l'illusionniste.

- Je sais mais je voulais te parler d'autre chose...

Mukuro le regarda, surpris.

- Quand j'ai parlé à Hibari-san, il semblait particulièrement énervé. J'ai peur que ce soit de ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai poussé vers lui alors...

- C'était bien volontaire alors? Dit Mukuro en souriant. Tu t'inquiètes trop Tsunayoshi, si Hibari m'en veut alors tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai tenté ma chance, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre et observer…

Tsuna l'avait regardé un moment, puis s'était encore excusé avant de quitter la pièce.

Ils étaient tous montés à bord de l'avion vers 16h30, Hibari était resté de son côté ce qui, en soit, ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Mukuro aussi était resté à l'écart, regardant parfois le brun qui semblait aussi énervé que Tsuna lui avait dit dans l'après-midi.

Ils étaient arrivés à Namimori dans la matinée le lendemain. Hibari était parti de son côté sans dire un mot. Les autres s'étaient salués, rejoignant chacun leur chez-soi.

Mukuro était inquiet, il ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'attendre du brun, il avait accepté d'être mordu à mort après leur matinée au lit et pourtant, rien n'avait suivi. Était-ce positif, négatif? À quoi devait-il s'attendre la prochaine fois qu'il rencontrerait Hibari? Être mordu à mort? Le brun allait-il l'ignorer purement et simplement? Ou bien déciderait-il peut être de continuer là ou ils s'en étaient arrêtés? Non la dernière possibilité était tout bonnement impossible...

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient rentrés à Namimori. Comme Hibari l'avait imaginé, le gardien du brouillard avait tout bonnement disparu de la ville. Il avait donc pu calmement réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé en Italie. Maintenant, il ressentait un besoin ardent de mordre à mort ce détestable démon qui avait réussi à glisser le doute en lui. Il fallait qu'il le fasse disparaître, et vite. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus à se soucier du manque que ressentait son corps depuis ce fameux interrogatoire.

Ce jour-là, Tsunayoshi était passé le voir, il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait reçu la partie du rapport concernant la Varia, et qu'il avait aussi appris que Squalo s'en était tiré. Hibari se foutait de tout ces trucs de «famille», mais quand Sawada lui avait demandé s'il savait où se trouvait Mukuro - sous prétexte de devoir lui parler du rapport qu'il venait de recevoir - Hibari avait froidement mis fin à la conversation.

Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de l'autre, chaque fois qu'il y repensait, son corps se réchauffait anormalement...

De son côté, Mukuro avait passé le reste de la semaine à se demander comment prendre des nouvelles du gardien du nuage. Quand Tsuna était passé quelques jours plus tôt, il lui avait proposé de le faire pour lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il essaierait de voir la réaction du brun à son égard. Mais depuis ce jour, il n'avait pas eu d'autres nouvelles de Sawada.

C'est justement à ce moment-là qu'arriva le petit châtain. Ne pouvant rester longtemps, il expliqua que le brun lui avait froidement fait comprendre de partir dès qu'il avait prononcé le nom de l'illusionniste. Le visage du concerné s'assombrit.

- Mukuro-san, tu devrais aller le voir, je pense vraiment qu'Hibari-san n'aura pas ce comportement avec toi. Avait expliqué le détenteur de la bague du ciel.

Mukuro avait relevé la tête.

- Après tout, il a toujours souhaité me mordre à mort alors... avait-il répondu un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Tsunayoshi était ensuite parti sans rien ajouter. Mukuro avait passé le reste de la journée à réfléchir.

Quand Hibari pénétra dans le salon, il remarqua la silhouette dans l'angle de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mukuro? Tu es venu pour te faire mordre à mort? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de l'illusionniste de sa démarche de fauve.

Mukuro soupira, ainsi voilà comment ça allait finir... Quand Hibari fut assez proche de lui, il le plaqua au mur un tonfa sur la gorge.

- Tu n'auras jamais assez de ta vie entière pour payer ce que tu as fait, dit alors le brun.

- Kyouya-kun je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car, Hibari lâcha le tonfa et se colla contre lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Mukuro, d'abord trop surpris pour réagir, finit par lui rendre son baiser, provocant de légers gémissements chez le brun.

Mukuro passa alors ces bras autour de la taille du gardien du nuage pour mieux sentir son corps contre le sien. Il était heureux, Hibari avait raison, il n'aurait jamais assez d'une vie pour se sevrer de lui...

Finalement Tsunayoshi aussi avait eu raison, il devrait aller le remercier plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait profiter du moment présent.

Descendant ses deux mains sur les fesses du brun, il commença à les caresser suggestivement.

- Cette semaine a été longue Kyouya, beaucoup trop longue, murmura l'illusionniste en reprenant son souffle.

- Tu as tout intérêt à te rattraper alors... répondit l'autre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je serais très contente de recevoir une review pour avoir votre avis sur cette fic ^w^...<p>

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster une nouvelle fic à partir de jeudi prochain car en ce moment, ma sweetheart **Kuro-squ-chan** est assez surchargée XD... Je reviendrais donc surement le jeudi suivant!

Bisous à tous et à bientôt ~~


End file.
